Persons armed with revolvers, such as policeman, military men, etc., normally must carry extra ammunition on a belt in which each cartridge is contained in a separate loop on a belt. Consequently, the reloading of a revolver was time consuming since it was necessary to remove six cartridges separately and individually from the belt and insert them one at a time into the recesses of the cylinder of the revolver. This operation takes much more time than is desirable, particularly if one's life might depend upon speedy reloading. In recent times a cylindrical clip has been developed to hold revolver cartridges in a configuration which would permit all of them to be inserted simultaneously into the cyinder of a revolver. These devices, commonly called "speedloaders", are readily available commercially. Such clips are bulky and prior to this invention, could not be carried very conveniently. Furthermore, in the case of officers of the law who carry concealed arms the speedloader has not been easy to conceal.
It is an object of this invention to provide a holster for the speedloader. It is another object of this invention to provide a holster which can be attached to the belt in such a fashion that it does not produce a noticeable protruding bulge when that person is wearing a jacket. It is still another object of this invention to provide a molded leather holster for this purpose which is not sensitive to moisture. Still other objects will be apparent from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.